Darnell Outed (Part 1)
Darnell Outed (Part 1) is the 15th episode (and first of a two-parter) of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 84th episode overall. Joy steals Randy's audition for Erik Estrada's reality show "Estrada or Nada", but her public appearance has consequences for Darnell. Episode guide Even after Earl hit Randy in the head with a tetherball at an unknown point in time. He crossed it off when he let Randy do the same to him. Earl crossed this item off his list as compensation for not letting Randy audition for the TV game show Estrada or Nada hosted by Erik Estrada of 1977's cop show CHiPs. And he wanted to do the same for Joy when he remembered he has to do #31 on the list, back when Joy was auditioning for the hit TV game show Fear Factor but her dream would never come true because of Earl and Randy were both drunk, tossing and shooting other stuff including her auditioning video tape like ski. Joy in her 'blissful' ingorance told Earl she would not go because Fear Factor was her last straw among her old failures since she was a child. Back when she was a kid, her grandma who was a bitter old, drunk racist who even hated Joy's dad for marrying her daughter, told her that Joy won't accomplish anything because she said that they both come from a long line of chain smokers, cheats and liars. But Joy herself refused to listen to her grandmother and after looked in the mirror thinking about a big-time winner, began to start accomplishing her would-be possible goals; she tried entering the "Prettriest, Pretty, Pretty Princess" pageant contest but she lost and got upset . Then she tried becoming class president for her old high school but that that didn't turn out so well for her and she got kicked off the stage. And at last when she tried Fear Factor to win and become a fabulous millionaire to leave Earl and live happily ever after, the results were the same because of Earl. One night, when she's about to go bed, Joy looked in the mirror one last and realized she should go with Earl and get on Estrada or Nada. But She wasn't alone; many other people in Camden including determined Catalina and Randy who have been practicing and auditioning for the show and its auditions held and co-hosted by Brian Dunkleman formerly of American Idol' ''who was there at the auditions. Joy was so proud that she would finally prove her dead grandma was wrong when she also said "''I hope she gets TV reception in Hell". but her public appearance along with her failure and her furious, obnoxious attitude has consequences for Darnell and his cover in the United States' Federal Witness Protection Program. Notes * Erik Estrada also worked with Nadine Velazquez (Catalina) in the 2008 TV movie Husband For Hire Flashbacks List * List items introduced in this episode - **-#31: Ruined Joy's Chance Of Being On TV. **-#128: Played tetherball with Randy's face. Featured music * "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" by Bachman-Turner Overdrive (List item flashback) * "Any Way You Want It" by Journey (Joy's failures flashback) * "Reflections" by Diana Ross and The Supremes (Joy's mirror sequence) * "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'" by Joy Turner (Joy auditions for Estrada Or Nada) Memorable quotes * "Hey, There is still a bit of liquid in my needle... I wonder what it taste's like!" - Randy "Randy, no!" - Earl Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. Guest starring * Erik Estrada as Himself * Brian Dunkleman as Himself * Sandy Martin as Joy's Grandma * Abdul Goznobi as Iqball * Gigi Goff as Young Joy * Samuel Ott as Indian Boy * Gregor Manns as Stage Manager * Kelli Goss as Teenage Joy Category:Episodes 415